tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Alfa Romeo Romeo
The first Alfa Romeo lorry was built in 1914 using the 20/30HP chassis. The company built also other commercial vehicles during the early days of the company, in 1954 a new small van family was created, the "Autotutto" ("all purpose"). Alfa Romeo Romeo | production_start = | production_end = | model_years = | assembly = | predecessor = | successor = | class = | body_style = | layout = | platform = | engine = 1290 cc straight-4 petrol 1158 cc 2-cyl supercharged diesel | transmission = | wheelbase = | length = | width = | height = | weight = | related = | designer = | sp = us }} The first Alfa Romeo T10 "Autotutto" ("all purpose") was presented in 1954 Turin Motor Show as panel and minibus version. Later more versions came available as Alfa Romeo made themselves with very many body versions: van, high roof van, "Promiscuo" (van with additional side windows and rear seating), minibus, school bus, ambulance, pick-up, drop-side truck and double cab truck. In addition to this many coachbuilding companies made their own versions. The van used 1290 cc Alfa Romeo Twin Cam straight-4 engine with and it had top speed of . This engine was later used on Giulietta Berlina. The two cylinder supercharged diesel version had . Romeo 2 The updated Romeo 2 version was introduced in 1957, it was assembled in Italy and also built under license in Spain by FADISA (Fabricacion de Automoviles Diesel S.A.), this Spanish version had Perkins 4/99 engine and a gearbox with synchro on all forward gears. Motor Ibérica took over of FADISA in 1967, this company made Ebro trucks and these FADISA trucks were merged to this same division, the Alfa Romeo F12 was named as Ebro F-100 in Spain and after facelift as F-108. In 1980 Nissan Motors took control of Motor Ibérica and Ebros were renamed as Nissan Trade, made until the beginning of 2000s at Ávila plant in Spain. Romeo 3 The short lived (only 6 months production) final version Romeo 3 was introduced in 1966. The Romeo 3 had some improvements like hydraulic clutch and adjustable driver's seat. F12/A12 and F11/A11 | length = | width = | height = | weight = | related = | designer = | sp = us }} The Autotutto was replaced with Giulia engined Alfa Romeo F12 and A12 vans in 1967. The front of the car was updated with wider chrome and mesh grill, also the 1290 cc Alfa Romeo Twin Cam engine was updated now having a . The front engined van had four speed gearbox and front weheel drive. In 1973 straight-4 1760 cc Perkins diesel was also offered, it had . This same engine was also available to Giulia sedan from 1976. The van had top speed of around . The front brakes were disc and rear one drums. Two versiond were made A for autocarri (truck cab version with open chassis) and F for furgoni chiusi (closed van version). Between 1967 and 1971 a "light" A11 or F11 version was also available this had a lighter payload and a lower horsepower. Alfa Romeo vans were facelifted in 1977 with new black plastic radiator grill, and chrome badging was replaced with black adhesive stickers. Production stopped in 1983. AR6 and AR8 Some Fiat and Iveco models were also marketed as Alfa Romeo the AR8 was based on first generation Iveco Daily and the AR6 was first generation Fiat Ducato. References Romeo Category:Vans Romeo Category:1950s automobiles Category:1960s automobiles Category:1970s automobiles Category:1980s automobiles Category:Vehicles introduced in 1954 Category:Trucks built in Italy